Lourenne Senate-Assembly
The Lourenne Senate-Assembly is the unicameral legislature in Lourenne. Elections are held every 3 years. Speakers from the majority party rotate. History 2400-3000 The Senate-Assembly began as the Parliament in 2438, with 500 seats, and the Redemption Party (later renamed the Monarchism Democratique et Federal) under the leadership of Bennie Hutton holding the majority. Hutton maintained a tie for the largest party when the Parliament shrank to one with 100 seats. In late 2446, the Redemption party did not participate in the presidential elections and endorsed the Liberal Humanist Party, which took the presidency, but placed fifth in the Parliament. Hutton's party failed in the 2450 elections, but took third place in the next ones, then held out in second place until taking back first in 2473, when the Parliament was renamed the Senate. In 2481, the Senate grew to 200 seats. Around 2500, a new, strange, and unpredictable rotation of leaders from different parties began. This puzzled and still puzzles political analysts. Also around then, in 2516, the Senate grew to 303 seats. In 2566, it shrank to 299. Finally, the Progressive Party was able to seize control of the government for a prolonged period of time in the late 2500s and early 2600s. Throughout the 2600s, the Wyndhaven family regained control of politics in Lourenne. The Parti Gardes Royales and the Democratic Party were also very important in Lourennian politics. In 2673, the Senate grew to 450 seats. Elections were not held between 2704 to 2743. The Senate was renamed the Conseil Royal du Peuples from 2743 to 2786, when Lourenne became an empire and the legislature was meaningless. Lourenne became a democratic empire in 2889, but the legislature was purely symbolic until 2925, when the country left a military control stage and the Parliament resumed session with 75 seats. Elections were not held between 2965 and 3005. 3000-3600 The legislature became useless again in 3005, when Lourenne became an empire again. That lasted until 3134, when Lourenne became a democratic kingdom and the Assembly resumed session with 99 seats. The Parliament was useless again until 3212, when the legislature grew to 250 seats. In 3323, the assembly shrank to 100 seats, an amount altered to 101 in 3331. Between 3352 and 3427, when Lourenne became a constitutional monarchy, the legislature was pointless while an emperor ruled the country. Between 3458 and 3702, Lourenne went through a period of imperial and martial rule, and the assembly was vacant. Former compositions First Assembly (2438-2442) Speaker: 'Bennie Hutton (Redemption Party) '''Minority Leader: '''Walter Bagehot (Economic Liberty Party) ' Redemption Party (152) Economic Liberty Party (85) Technocratic Party (82) National Orthodox Front (59) Cyborg Unity Party (51) Libertophile Party (45) Liberal Humanist Party (26) Second Assembly (2442-2446) Speaker: '''Bennie Hutton (Redemption Party) '''Minority Leader: '''Walter Bagehot (Economic Liberty Party) '''Redemption Party (22) Economic Liberty Party (22) Secular Party (15) Liberal Humanist Party (14) National Orthodox Front (14) RAi Consortium (3) Third Assembly (2446-2450) Speaker: Arcadius Ramet (National Orthodox Front) Minority Leader: Bennie Hutton (Redemption Party) ' National Orthodox Front (20)' Redemption Party (17) Economic Liberty Party (16) Secular Party (14) Liberal Humanist Party (14) Proletarian Relief Party (10) Society For A Free And Safe Lourenne (9) Fourth Assembly (2450-2454) Speaker: '''Walter Bagehot (Economic Liberty Party) '''Minority Leader: Stephen Ramirez (Secular Party) ' Economic Liberty Party (20)' Secular Party (18) Proletarian Relief Party (17) Socialist Reformist Party (17) National Orthodox Front (11) Society For A Free And Safe Lourenne (9) Liberal Humanist Party (4) ' '''Redemption Party (4) Fifth Assembly (2454-2458) '''Speaker:' Walter Bagehot (Economic Liberty Party) Minority Leader: 'Rusty Shakelford (Society For A Safe And Free Lourenne) ' Economic Liberty Party (24) Society For A Free And Safe Lourenne (21) Redemption Party (16) Secular Party (11) Proletarian Relief Party (10) Socialist Reformist Party (9) Socialist Egalitarian Movement (9) Sixth Assembly (2458-2462) Speaker: '''Walter Bagehot (Economic Liberty Party) '''Minority Leader: Stefan Tepeu (Redemption Party) Economic Liberty Party (27) Redemption Party (17) Proletarian Relief Party (16) Socialist Egalitarian Movement (15) Society For A Free And Safe Lourenne (13) Socialist Reformist Party (12) Seventh Assembly (2462-2466) Speaker: '''Walter Bagehot (Economic Liberty Party) '''Minority Leader: Stefan Tepeu (Redemption Party) Economic Liberty Party (24) Redemption Party (21) Socialist Egalitarian Movement (18) Socialist Reformist Party (17) Proletarian Relief Party (15) Society For A Free And Safe Lourenne (5) Eighth Assembly (2466-2470) Speaker: Walter Bagehot (Economic Liberty Party) Minority Leader: Stefan Tepeu (Redemption Party) Economic Liberty Party (25) Redemption Party (24) Socialist Egalitarian Movement (19) Socialist Reformist Party (17) Proletarian Relief Party (15) Ninth Assembly (2470-2473) Speaker: '''Comrade Dracula (Socialist Reformist Party) 'Minority Leader: '''Stefan Tepeu (Redemption Party) ' Socialist Reformist Party (28) Redemption Party (23) Economic Liberty Party (17) Progressive Party (12) Lourenne Democratic Party (8) Old Guard Party (6) Proletarian Relief Party (6) Tenth Assembly (2473-2476) Speaker: Stefan Tepeu (Redemption Party) Minority Leader: Comrade Dracula (Socialist Reformist Party) Redemption Party (29) Socialist Reformist Party (26) Progressive Party (18) Lourenne Democratic Party (14) Old Guard Party (13) Eleventh Assembly (2476-2479) Speaker: Stefan Tepeu (Redemption Party) Minority Leader: Comrade Horus (Socialist Reformist Party) Redemption Party (31) Socialist Reformist Party (23) Progressive Party (18) Old Guard Party (14) Lourenne Democratic Party (14) Twelfth Assembly (2479-2481) Speaker: '''Ramiro Dull (Redemption Party) '''Minority Leader: '''Comrade Horus (Socialist Reformist Party) '''Redemption Party (30) Socialist Reformist Party (19) Old Guard Party (18) Lourenne Democratic Party (17) Progressive Party (16) Thirteenth Assembly (2481-2484) Speaker: '''Robert Santiago (Progressive Party) '''Minority Leader: '''Thomas McNamara (Lourenne Democratic Party) '''Progressive Party (68) Old Guard Party (67)* Lourenne Democratic Party (65) *Declined position